This invention relates in general to control switches for vehicles and, in particular, to a multifunctional electromechanical vehicular switch.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, the invention relates to a mechanical vehicle switch combining the functions of a linear ignition switch and a headlight dimmer as a single unit. The headlight dimmer is provided with a unique, self-adjusting mechanism to improve operation.
As is well known, automobiles and other vehicles use separate switches to perform the diverse functions as an ignition switch and a headlamp dimmer. Each switch is mounted in separate positions for access by the driver and must be manipulated or adjusted in an independent manner. The use of two switches obviously involves a separate manufacture of the components and individualized installment of the switches during assembly of the vehicle. Such duplication of parts increases the manufacturing cost of the switch mechanism, increases assembly costs of the vehicle, and is less convenient to operate as separate units.